


Home Sweet Home

by howlingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crying Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Military, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Sad Stiles, Soldier Derek, Worried Stiles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsterek/pseuds/howlingsterek
Summary: Derek comes homes after spending a week in New York and is greeted with a lovely surprise from his mate.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I want you all to know that I have not abandoned ‘The Forgotten’ I am currently re editing the chapters that have already been posted. I believe chapters 1 & 2 are up to date the rest however are not! And because I didn’t want to leave you all hanging I decided to post this fic. It’s not the best but I tried. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S- I do not know anything about the military so bear with me if I said anything wrong.

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to LAX Airport. Local time is 3:30 pm and the temperature is 83 degrees fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort please remain seated with your seat belts fastened until the Captain turns off the turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of LAX Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!” _

Derek huffs and mutters out a soft finally. He waits for most of the people on the plane to get their belongings before standing up and grabbing his. This was one reason he hated flying. The whole delaying of flights and the amount of people he had to endure. Being a supernatural creature with heightened senses only made the situation worse. He had to deal with hearing babies crying from miles away, the roaring sound of all of the people talking as well as the loud rumbling of the plane engines. 

He tries his best not to growl at how long it takes him to get off the plane. It was this the time he wishes he lived in Los Angeles instead of Beacon Hills. Since Beacon Hills was such a small town it didn’t have an airport near it or of its own meaning he still has to drive the two and a half hour drive to get there. Derek wants nothing more than to get home and be with his family. He smiles at the thought of Stiles being giddy knowing he was arriving home today. The whole week he spent in New York Stiles had sent numerous photos and videos of him and their daughter Lila. Stiles had also told him that he has a surprise waiting for him when he gets home. And of course, that only made the want to get home stronger. 

Derek let’s out a breath of relief when he steps outside and breaths in fresh air. It was surprisingly a cloudy day in Los Angeles and he was happy because the heat wasn’t as bad. He makes his way to his beloved camaro and stuffs his suitcase in the trunk before seating himself in the driver’s seat. He pulls out his phone briefly and texts Stiles letting him know he has arrived in LA and is about to begin the drive home. He isn’t ashamed of the big smile that grows on his face when he receives a picture of his mate and Lila with huge grins on their faces. 

With that Derek begins playing his usual playlist when he’s going on long drives and starts the drive home. Sadly for him, the drive was going to take longer because of LA traffic. He is not going to lie when he admits he growled at some people when they cut him off. The want to get him to his mate and pup was putting him on edge that he eventually has to pull over at a close gas station and clam down so he doesn’t wolf out and risk other drivers seeing him. When he feels calm enough he gets back on the road to finish the drive home. 

It’s nearing six thirty when Derek finally pulls up the dirt road leading to their gorgeous home in the middle of the preserve. Derek will forever be grateful that Stiles had managed to worm his way through Derek’s tough walls and convinced him to rebuild his house. Otherwise Derek thinks the house would still be in the charred state it had been. His wolf is practically howling in excitement by the time he puts the camaro in park. Derek pops open the trunk and steps out of his car and quickly grabs his luggage before rushing to the door. He doesn’t have to find his house key because it opens quickly and is ambushed by a tiny little girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

“You’re home! You’re home!” Lila screams, stretching her arms out, silently asking for her father to pick her up. Derek doesn’t waste a second before he is picking her up and pressing her against his neck. Both weres scent mark each other for a few seconds until Lila pulls back. It’s then that Derek gets a good look at her and notices her eyes are a bit glossy. The wolf knew she must’ve been suffering a lot having her alpha gone for a week while the bonds between wolf and pup were still solidifying. He steps inside and places his suitcase at the door. Lila begins sliding down his upper body and Derek sets her down on the ground and watches her run back upstairs. 

Stiles then walks out from the kitchen and throws himself in Derek’s arms, giving him a long, lovingly kiss on the lips. He too buries his head in Derek’s neck, taking in the scent of his husband and feeling himself relax knowing he is safe and back home. He lets out a chuckle when he feels Derek’s chest rumbling against his own. 

“I missed you.” Stiles states when he brings head up from Derek’s neck. 

Derek smiles and presses a chaste kiss against his mates lips. “I was only gone a week.” 

“A week is a long time to be without my husband and mate. Lila struggled a bit but I did my best to help her.” 

“I know. I could feel her distress through the bond.” Derek says, linking his fingers with Stiles’ and pulling him to the living room. There, both men sat down on the couch and Stiles immediately snuggled into Derek’s side. 

Derek watches silently as Stiles bites his lip and his fingers twitch, a sign showing he is nervous to ask or say something. He gently squeezes him, letting him know he can say whatever it is he want to say.

“What did they tell you?” Stiles eventually asks, his voice low. 

The Alpha sighs. “They said they don’t know if they can let me go. I have a tour I haven’t finished and that if I really want to leave I might have to finish it. There are also field reports that I have yet to complete.

Stiles nods in understanding but doesn’t say anything. Derek places his index finger underneath Stiles’ chin and lifts his head so he’s looking at him. When he does, he can see Stiles’ eyes are glossy. He can’t help but bring him into a hug. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asks softly. 

Stiles chokes out a sob but quickly recovers, wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry, it’s just I know how much being in the military was like a dream come true for you and I know that I was fine with it before. But now, we have Lila to think about. And I know that you’re a werewolf and you have a higher rate of survival but what if one day you don’t? I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Der, but now the thought of you going back out in the field just makes me so anxious and scared that sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Derek wipes away Stiles’ tears and brings his other hand up so both of them are cradling Stiles’ head. “There is nothing wrong with you, baby. It’s the bond that makes you feel that way. We risk losing that bond if I go back out in the field and your mind registers it and makes you feel scared at the thought of it. I feel that way too every time I go out in the field, Stiles. I’m not one for feeling scared or anxious too often, but out there I do. And just like every other soldier, I have to be brave and risk my life for that. Because even if I do die, and our bond breaks, I died for your freedom. I died for Lila’s freedom. I died for our pack’s and everyone else’s freedom. It hurts losing that bond, i’m not gonna lie. I watched my uncle go through that and I wish I hadn’t because it was agony watching him suffer like that. But we’re Hales, and us Hales don’t give up too easily if you hadn’t noticed. You just have to be strong, Stiles, you can’t let that fear get the best of you because it’ll only hurt you more.” 

Stiles leans forward and presses a hard kiss on Derek’s lips, almost similar to the ones he gives his husband when he goes away on deployment. Derek feels his mate tremble and knows there’s something else bothering him. When he pulls away from the kiss he looks at Stiles in the eye. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

He watches with curious eyes as Stiles stands up from the couch and goes to the mantle and grabs a small box that was sitting on top of it before making his way back. Stiles hands Derek the box and gestures for him to open. Derek slowly slides the top off and peels away the tissue paper. He feels his breath hitch when a baby onesie with the words “welcome home, daddy” sewed on it, is revealed. He takes a glance back at the box and sees that there a picture of a sonogram and an arrow pointing at a small pea-like figure. Derek moves the box over and looks up at Stiles with a small smile and hopeful eyes. 

“Are you really?” He asks, not being able to think of anything else to say with the excitement he feels. 

Stiles nods frantically. “Yes, really. I found out the monday you left. I was going to call and tell you but then Lila told me to wait until you got home so I could surprise you.” 

Derek stands up and picks Stiles up causing the man to scream. When he recovers he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek then brings Stiles in for a kiss and Stiles can’t help but smile into it. 

“I take it that you’re happy.” He states. 

“I am more than happy. God, baby, you’re giving me a chance of expanding my family and my pack. You’re giving me everything i’d never thought i’d have again. You are seriously a miracle to my life.” Derek grins. 

Later at night both men are laying on their bed with their legs tangled together. Derek rests his head on Stiles’ chest and softly rubs his stomach which has yet to swell. “Your body has great timing you know?” 

Stiles looks down at him and frowns. “How so?”

“When I tell my supervisors that my mate is expecting a pup, they’ll let me go. I most likely will still have to go to base once in a while and complete reports and maybe have to train newbies, but the rest of the time i’m yours completely.” Derek explains. 

Stiles tries his best to pull Derek up so they’re face to face, and when they are, he gives his husband a loving kiss. Before they can take it any further, a small werewolf pokes her head through the door. 

“Papa? Daddy?” Lila calls out. 

Derek flashes his eyes, letting Lila see where they’re at. It’s only seconds later that Derek is letting out a groan at the newly weight that rests upon him.

“Did daddy tell you about the baby?” She asks. 

“Yes he did, are you excited?”

Lila nods her head rapidly. “Yes! I’m going to be the best big sister ever!” 

“That you are.” Stiles says, smiling fondly and running his hand through her soft curls.

“Can I sleep here tonight, please?” She asks, her voice small as if she’s expects for them to say no.

“Of course you can! Come on, we’ll wake up early tomorrow and go out for breakfast. How does that sound?” 

Lila squeals in excitement and snuggles herself between Derek and Stiles’ body. Derek presses a kiss to her head and Stiles does too after. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

Derek looks up at Stiles and leans forward to kiss him sweetly. When they pull away they smile at each other like idiots. “I love you.” Derek whispers. 

“I love you too, Der.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to write about a specific prompt please leave it in the comments and I will do so after ‘The Forgotten’ is completed!


End file.
